Last Chance
by roeru
Summary: College student, Sebastian Michaelis never thought things would turn this way... Death plagued his life because of two identical people. One he was infatuated with, One he was supposed to hate but is his true love.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler is copyrighted and created by Yana Toboso.

**Title:** Last Chance

**Pairings:** SebastianxCiel

**Genre:** Romance, Angst, Drama

**Rating:** Rated T - M (NC-17 in later chapters)

**Timeline:** Alternate Universe. Modern.

**Summary:** College student, Sebastian Michaelis never thought things would turn this way... Death plagued his life because of two identical people. One he was infatuated with, One he was supposed to hate but is his true love.

**Warnings:** Some suggestive thoughts...? Yaoi, BoyxBoy love. There will be an OC.

**Status:** In Progress, 1 out of ? chapters

* * *

><p>It is very much impossible for a female to not fall deeply in love or be heavily besotted by the heartthrob of the international college, Sebastian Michaelis. Honestly, even males would greatly admire him and some of them may even develop taboo quixotic feelings for the apparently young ravenette.<p>

And Ciel Phantomhive is no exception, even if he is to be the head of the multimillionaire toy company Funtom. Even with his stoic, ice cold attitude that shadows his innocent-like face, he is clandestinely infatuated by the good looks and laid-back attitude of the said Michaelis heir. But he will be damned, how would someone like him, a spoiled, unappreciative little brat, draw to himself the attention of Sebastian Michaelis?

He may be a phenomenal genius but he doesn't know anything that considered courting someone. Heck, he's terrible at it! It was only this classmate of his, Elizabeth, which even thought of asking him out on a date, which he refused profusely no matter how many times the blonde asked. It's just… Not his thing. But when it came to Sebastian, he felt as if he could just melt at that devilish smirk that would be flashed at him which he would respond with a fierce and massive glare. Every time they would cross paths in the hallways while getting to class, he would have to force the immense beating of his heart so that the other couldn't notice. He would have to fight the urge to grin widely as the heartthrob would accidentally brush past Ciel when they were already running down the halls. He was just too prideful to grin so. What on earth would Sebastian think of him when he would do that? Hell would break loose, probably.

Just… What can he do? He can't just go up to the attractive male and say, 'Hey, I like you, wanna go out?'. It would just be the most embarrassing thing he could ever do in his entire life. He's already embarrassed just thinking of it in his head! Stupid, stupid! He's Ciel bloody Phantomhive, for god's sake!

An indistinct sigh slipped past the young student's lips as he jotted down the notes that the professor was currently discussing and lecturing to the class for around half an hour. After this torture, it was already the end of school for the day which was something to be happy about. Taking down the not-needed notes, the lessons already something he already know, wasn't the most amusing thing to do at the moment but he was an A student, one of the best in class and he should be a role model to the god-forsaken bastards that always fails the quizzes and midterms given. And the fact that Sebastian was just seated upper right to where he was wasn't helping on his concentration on the lesson.

The way the darker than night black glossy locks of hair falling softly over the sides of his face, his hand twitching in need because of the sudden urge to let his fingers run through the hair that seemed as silky as the most expensive cloth in the entire world. The glistening and endless orbs of red seeming to shine with intelligence and charm, oh how he could just stare at those for an eternity. The pale white skin that could be compared to an unscathed cloak of snow spread in the grassy fields that used to be filled with leaves ranging from red to gold during the season of autumn, in the middle of winter… He could just run his lips over-

Screw his raging hormones. This was the last thing he needed at the moment. He basically fantasized just by looking at the male. Horrible adolescent hormones… Unknown to the hormonal teenager who was composing himself, Sebastian had noticed that gaze on him from the Phantomhive heir, but he interpreted the stare at him of something just as simple as the boy's usual insolent stare.

He couldn't just take his eyes off that shimmering and only expose eye which was his left. It was a brilliant blue, a shade of the sky where it was as deep as the everlasting depths of the ocean. Sebastian noticed that his right eye was a bit lighter in shade, as if there was a layer of pure white ghosting over the deposit of chaste cerulean. Everyone knew that Ciel was blind on his right eye, some people accepting it as if it was nothing, some people mocking him for it. But for Sebastian, it was just as pretty as his right eye. The blue grey shaded tresses of hair were something he dreamed that he could pet and brush. The boy's skin, which was something like porcelain that was air brushed by a magnificent artist with the cutest color of pink, was something that Sebastian wanted to caress lovingly. But there was no way he could ever proclaim his longing love for Ciel. It would be unacceptable to the demanding society. It would be terrible for their images to people if they would proclaim love. And… He would just make a fool of himself in front of Ciel. Sebastian was wholly oblivious that Ciel reciprocated his feelings of love.

Well, both of them are oblivious to each other's feelings. Ciel had pondered for it for awhile, plotting a full proof plan so that the ravenette would be fully his. And he is Ciel Phantomhive and he always gets what he wants. The roaring of the school bell snapped both males, and other students who have been sleeping throughout the last lecture period for the day. With a sigh, Sebastian began collecting his materials, his notebook and pen and placed them in his bag before he stood up to leave for the day. Until… Ciel decided to make him pause on his way. The ravenette arched an eyebrow.

"Anything I can do for you little Ciel?" – "Didn't I tell you not to call me little?" – "But you truly are-"– "Shut up, dumbass." Yep, that was how they greeted each other, completely clueless. But this was the time for Ciel's plan to be put into action.

"You're coming to my house for today. No protests." Oh dear. What is Ciel thinking?

* * *

><p>Reviews=Love 3 My schedule for uploading is every week on Saturday. ^^<p> 


End file.
